Kristanna Loken
| birth_place = Ghent, New York, U.S. | occupation = Actress, model | years_active = 1994–present | spouse = | children =1 | website = }} Kristanna Loken (born October 8, 1979) is an American actress and model. She is best known for her roles in the films Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003), BloodRayne (2005) and Bounty Killer (2013) and on the TV series Painkiller Jane (2007), The L Word (2007–2008) and Burn Notice (2011–2012). Early life Loken was born in Ghent, New York, the daughter of Rande (née Porath), a model, and Merlin "Chris" Loken, a writer and apple farmer. "Kristanna Loken Biography (1979–)". Film Reference. Retrieved March 11, 2012. She is of half German and half Norwegian ancestry. Her parents were from Wisconsin. She grew up on her parents' fruit farm in Upstate New York. Career After her mother encouraged her to become a model,"Kristanna Loken: Fashion Model: Profile with photos, biography and more". Fashion Model Directory. Retrieved June 14, 2012. Loken participated at the 1994 Elite Model Look in which she placed 3rd runner-up."Look of the Year: 2002-2001" . Elite Model Look. Retrieved June 14, 2012. Loken started her acting career in 1994 as the third actress to play Danielle 'Dani' Andropoulos on an episode of As the World Turns.SoapCentral.com, Who's who in Oakdale?, Danielle Andropolus. Retrieved on February 15, 2008. She later appeared in several television shows and films, including regular appearances on the television shows Philly, Unhappily Ever After and Boy Meets World. In 1998, Loken starred in Mortal Kombat: Conquest as Taja. She played the cyborg T-X (Terminatrix) in the 2003 movie Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines.D. Hagberg, Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines, 2003, p.56 In 2004, she appeared in a German television movie, Die Nibelungen (also known as "Dark Kingdom: The Dragon King" or "Sword of Xanten"), which aired as a 2-part mini-series and set a ratings record. She starred as the leading character in the 2006 film version of the video game BloodRayne, and appeared in director Uwe Boll's film version of the video game Dungeon Siege, called In the Name of the King. She appeared in 10 episodes of the fourth season of The L Word, which debuted in January 2007. Additionally, she starred as the title character in the Sci-Fi Channel's series Painkiller Jane which aired from April to September 2007. In December 2011, Loken appeared in the fifth-season finale of the USA Network TV series Burn Notice as CIA agent Rebecca Lang, and would reprise that role in three sixth-season episodes during mid-2012. In 2014, she starred in the action movie Mercenaries, alongside Cynthia Rothrock, Brigitte Nielsen, Vivica A. Fox, Zoë Bell and Nicole Bilderback. Personal life Loken has a sister named Tanya. She stated in an interview with Curve magazine: "I have dated and have had sex with men and women, and have to say that the relationships I have had with certain women have been much more fulfilling, sexually and emotionally, than of those with certain men... I connect with an aura, with energy. And if the person with whom I connect happens to be a female, that's just the way it is. That's what makes my wheels turn." On January 17, 2008, Loken announced on her website that she had become engaged to her Painkiller Jane co-star Noah Danby. The couple were married at her family's farm on May 10, 2008.Martinez, Yesenia (June 22, 2008). "Kristanna & Noah Wed!". Archived at Internet Archive. In an interview published on November 16, 2009, she announced that she had separated from Danby and was dating a woman.Kriegh, LeeAnn (November 16, 2009). "Exclusive Interview: Catching Up with Kristanna Loken". After Ellen. Loken gave birth to a son, Thor, in May 2016 with partner Jonathan Bates. Filmography Film Television Video games Awards and nominations References External links * * * *Withers, Matt. INT: Kristanna Loken. JoBlo.com. December 30, 2005 Category:1979 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from New York (state) Category:American child actresses Category:American female models Category:American film actresses Category:American film producers Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Norwegian descent Category:American television actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:Bisexual actresses Category:Bisexual women Category:LGBT entertainers from the United States Category:LGBT models Category:LGBT people from New York (state) Category:LGBT producers Category:People from Ghent, New York